


I wanna ruin our friendship

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, marithember, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Over endless dinners, interrogation sessions and strolls around the woods Mary had managed to build what could be called a friendship with the Queen of hell.Only lately she had come to realize she didn’t want it to be only a friendship anymore. She wanted, no, she needed more.I wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marithember2020





	I wanna ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Some Marith fluff, I'm just so soft for them!   
> This is for Marithember, prompt 1-Music  
> Have a nice reading <3

Sunday, 8 am, it is a quiet morning at Mary Wardwell’s cottage. It has been months since she was resurrected from death. Surprisingly for her, it wasn’t any friendly face who offered answers but rather her own. It had been complicated, but over endless dinners, interrogation sessions and strolls around the woods she had managed to build what could be called a friendship with the Queen of hell.

Only lately Mary had come to realize she didn’t want it to be only a friendship anymore. She wanted, no, she needed more. She was also very aware of Lilith’s complicated past and she didn’t want to scare the woman in any sense, which was why she had kept her feelings for herself for so long.

But she was becoming restless, and she had no one to turn to, to ask for help. Even before her death she had been a lonely woman, no friends, no one to talk. So she had recurred to the only person she thought might actually know something on the subject, or at least attempt to help her. She couldn’t tell if she would be judged or not, but she lost nothing by inquiring.

So she found herself asking Sabrina, how do you tell a good friend you don’t want to be just friends anymore? The teen had thought of it as a joke first, then saw Mary’s honest, anguished and mortified face and realized the question was genuine. The teacher refused to say who the object of her affections was, just asking for a simple, light way to express her feelings.

-I am in no way making an elaborate declarations, I just want them to know.

-You could show her this song. –Sabrina replied while searching for something in her phone, intuiting who Mary was talking about even if she didn’t mention pronouns. –It’s a hit for friends who don’t want to be just friends anymore.

An upbeat music started playing and Mary felt confused. She wasn’t sure if that song was her best option, but she thanked Sabrina nonetheless and promised to think about it.

She had actually given it a lot of thoughts. So far the song was her only option. She didn’t dare speak her own feelings out loud, terrified of rejection and scaring Lilith away. At least if she wasn’t reciprocated with the song she could claim it was all some sort of teenage prank.

For that day she had called Lilith to have lunch together and the demoness was set to arrive at 2pm. She wasn’t exactly a model of being on time, but she never let Mary waiting, and brought her apology gifts if she ever did get late.

Mary feels butterflies in her stomach as she thinks of Lilith. She is so terrible nervous and excited, she is barely able to eat breakfast. Rather focusing on her house being perfect.

She knew the meaning of lilies rather opposed Lilith, but she found it endearing that they shared a name. In a way Lilith had been her own rebirth. Without dying Mary knew she would have never dared to come out of her shy shell, nor would she have discovered such an amazing world. She knew she was a mortal and as such was not allowed into magical rituals or such, but just knowing it excited made her life better.

Lilith arrives at two pm, sharp. She is wearing a black dress that stops just above her knees and hugs her figure like a glove. It is slightly more revealing than her usual style and for a moment Mary forgets to breathe when she sees her.

-Hello pet, won’t you invite me in?- Lilith asks with a smile as she leans on the front door.

-Hi, Lily, yes, of course. –Mary stammers as she moves aside, shy like a mouse, and lets her doppelganger enter.

Even if they technically look the same, there are many differences between the two of them. The way Lilith walks, as if she owned the place while Mary hurries nervously from one side to another, even if it is her house.

Lilith steps in and she definitely notices Mary’s odd behavior but doesn’t mention it. If she has to be honest with herself, she has been having some troubling thoughts the past few days. She can’t blame the teacher for being under some stress, especially after experiencing Baxter High through her same shoes.

In fact the thoughts that trouble Lilith are of another nature entirely. If she has to be honest with herself she has been dreading the day Mary realizes she doesn’t need her. The day she realizes she is making friends with the woman who killed. A demoness, an evil witch. Lilith is terrified of Mary waking up one day and realizing she has had enough of her. And Mary’s behavior sends a pang of anxiety straight to her stomach.

-How have you…?

-Sit down, food will be done in a second. –Mary interrupts nervously. And then bites her tongue as she blushes.- Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to cut you off.

Lilith laughs, a genuine laugh, of course its Mary. Her sweet nervous Mary, nothing more. She was probably overreacting. She probably has some stress from school.

-It’s okay, may I help with something here? –Lilith asks with a small smile.

-Set the table, please. –Mary says, trying not to make more of a full of herself.

-Will do, miss Wardwell. –Lilith chuckles and moves around the kitchen, knowing perfectly where each item is. She had reorganized the whole house when she pretended to be Mary and when the original home owner had returned she had taken most things back to their original place. Except the kitchen, Mary did found Lilith’s kitchen order rather useful.

To eat Mary has cooked some delicious pasta carbonara, she knows Lilith loves Italian food, and she knows she did the right choice when Lilith’s eyes light up at the sight of the table. The demoness rarely talks about food, Mary suspects she often forgets to eat while in hell, but every time she cooks she eats it with extreme delight.

-Nice flowers. –Lilith’s voice brings her out of her thoughts.

-Thank you, they’re for you. –Mary says, and blushes. For the occasion she has put red and white lilies at the center of the table.

-Oh. Well, thank you, I love them.- Lilith says with a warm slip on her lips. She is surprised and a bit touched by the gesture.

-Yeah, I thought it would be clever since you share a name. –Mary smiles, more at ease after Lilith’s approval of the flowers.

They eat in a comfortable silence, Lilith almost moaning at the taste and praising Mary’s cooking at every bite. Time flies as they talk and before they know it, it is dark outside. Lilith offers to get some wine for them to sit in front of the fire as it is getting colder and Mary agrees.

As they sit, very close to each other but without touching, and Lilith is telling her about some tedious hell meeting, making a much exaggerated impression of a demon, Mary gets lost in her. She stares at the demoness side profile, her face is darkened by the dim light but her ice blue eyes shine and are a beacon of light of their own. Suddenly the teacher feels assaulted by so many feeling she didn’t think possible for her to have.

-Lilith, darling, you’re my best friend. –Mary blurts out, interrupting Lilith mid-sentence.

-I know, you are mine. –The demoness says with a smile.

-No, Lilith, shh. Listen, just please listen.- Mary says and stands up to walk to her music player. She feels ridiculous for what she is about to do, but the wine gives her the courage to go on and she really doesn’t have any other plan. She looks nervous as she hits play and returns to sit next to Lilith. The song’s first notes fill the room and the demoness looks confused. The song sounds so unlike Mary. She’s about to ask where did she get it when the lyrics begin.

Jenny, darling, you're my best friend  
But there's a few things that you don't know of  
Why I borrow your lipstick so often  
I'm using your shirt as a pillow case

Mary shifts in her seat, decidedly not looking at Lilith. There where lonely nights in which she had used one of her old left behind dresses to hug for comfort after a nightmare. In fact, there were plenty of nights where she would lay in bed, hugging one of Lilith’s dresses and wondering what would it feel like to have the demoness at her side instead of a piece of fabric.

I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend

Lilith looks at Mary with surprise as she understands what the song is saying. She understands then how wrong her assumptions had been. Mary didn’t want to get rid of her, quite the opposite in fact. She feels warmth spreading inside her and she can’t help a small smile that gleams in her eyes, even if her face remains unmoving.

Jenny, darling, you're my best friend  
I've been doing bad things that you don't know about  
Stealing your stuff now and then  
Nothing you'd miss, but it means the world to me

Mary bites her lower lip nervously. In one of Lilith’s first’s visits she had forgotten, or left in purpose, her red lipstick and she had kept it in her room. She didn’t even use it, it wasn’t her color, but she liked the idea of having something from Lilith close to her. Sometimes she would open it just to look at it and it’s lovely shade of red, the same shade of Lilith’s lips.

I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend

Lilith remains unmoving, like a statue, her breathing can barely be heard as the song plays. A part of her is scared of what Mary is telling her, she can’t deny it. But neither can she deny the way she keeps coming back to Mary’s house. There’s nothing tying her there, she has no reasons to come back. In fact she would be better off at hell. Yet every week she finds herself visiting Mary, spending more and more time with her. She has surprised herself more than once by finding herself in hell counting the hours to the next day she’ll see Mary or thinking about which funny or dreadful anecdote from court she can tell her that she’d like.

I wanna ruin our friendship  
I don't know how to say this  
'Cause you're really my dearest friend  
Jenny, take my hand  
'Cause we are more than friends  
I will follow you until the end

The song continues playing and Lilith stares at Mary, now with an unreadable expression that scares the teacher.

-Please tell me I didn’t screw up. I’m sorry if I did, I…

Lilith doesn’t let Mary finish, closing the space between them and trapping her lips in a soft kiss. The teacher gasps in surprise but soon recovers and kisses back, wrapping her arms around Lilith’s neck.

-Lily…

-Shh, I want to say something too. –Lilith whispers, pressing her forehead to Mary’s.

-Okay. –Mary nods nervously

-You know my history with love is complicated, to not say an absolute disaster, but I feel the same way about you, Mary. I didn’t believe it possible for you to feel so too.

-I do. –Mary says, feeling a thousand butterflies flying in her stomach.

Lilith smiles but her eyes look sad as she continues to speak.

-Mary, you deserve better, you deserve someone who can be here with you always. Every night when you come back from work, tired and in dire need of a foot rub, ready to listen to your school day and who will cuddle with you in front of the fire and…

-Lily, don’t you see? That someone is you.

-I…

\- Lily, take my hand. 'Cause we are more than friends. I will follow you until the end’. –Mary sings softly. –I want you

-I killed you. –Lilith whispers, refusing to meet Mary’s eyes.

-You brought me back. It is more than anyone else in my life would have done. And it wasn’t your fault, you were following orders. –Mary says firmly as she grabs Lilith’s chin and raises her face.

-You deserve more than the bare minimum.

-Lily, you are more than the bare minimum. 

\- I only want what’s best for you…

-That’s you. You are what’s best for me.

-You know I can’t leave hell.

-I won’t ask you to do that. I understand what hell means to you, I would never tell you to give it up. I love you too much to ask that.

-Mary… -Lilith closes her eyes as a single tear slips from her eyes. –I…

-You don’t need to say it. –Mary wipes the tear from Lilith’s cheek.

-I do feel it. –Lilith whispers.

-How do we make it work? –Mary asks nervously, her previous courage leaving her.

-We’ll figure it out. –Lilith holds her close, hugging Mary’s waist and leaning her head in her shoulder.

-Okay. –Mary leans on Lilith, softly caressing her hands on her waist. -Step by step?

-Yeah… -Lilith smiles and presses a kiss on Mary’s shoulder.

-Spend Christmas with me? –Mary asks impulsively, gathering the last of her courage before she gets too scared.

Lilith seems to think of it for a second, then nods and says.

-I will, hell can manage a few nights without me.

And so they cuddle in front of the fireplace for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marith only piece, leave a comment if you liked it or if you'd like to read more of them <3


End file.
